Super Smash Brothers Invasion
by Auxor
Summary: What happens when a blitzkrieg on all worlds launched by none other than the greatest Nintendo villains threatens the very fabric of reality itself? Now it isn't just the villains attacking.. it's their cultures.
1. Chapter 1 Ridley and Bowser's Invasion

Super Smash Bros Unite Super Smash Bros

The three Arwings circled the structure, their blue g-diffusers humming loudly. The trio of small aircraft looped over the top of the columns and the pilots were speaking to each other, bantering about events that had occurred to them recently. "So anyway, the mercenary was killed, the world was saved. End of story, there wasn't even a freakin' reward" said one, he was an anthromorphic blue bird.. his name was Falco Lombardi. One of the other pilots made a noise of disdain, "Falco, you need to lighten up. Pepper gave us a reward for it, I mean who cares anyway?The whole of Macbeth fell to him. I didn't particularly want to be listening to that guy on the telescreen giving propaganda speeches."

The other pilot chuckled to herself, "Oh get over yourself you two, Fox you got what you wanted. Everything's peaceful now and you got your reward money" She said the last couple of words huskily as if mocking the other pilot. "Pfft, like you'd care Krystal. The Great Fox needs a couple of improvements.. like that slightly bigger cabin that you requested…"

Falco rolled his birdlike eyes, "Not the time you two… besides we still have to get back to the ship with these stupid parts". Krystal lounged back in her seat and played with her blue hair and then snorted to herself. Shut up Falco, just you're not getting any"

Fox burst out laughing and the three pilots flew towards their mother ship in the distance.

"Wait…" Fox said into his headset, his eyes staring into the distance. "What's that?"

The other two looked towards the Great Fox, and they panicked. The Great Fox had been attacked, and they hadn't even known about it!

"Get into attack mode guys.. we've got trouble" McCloud ordered.

"Already done Chief" Falco replied and Krystal merely clicked her comm with acknowledgement. The three fighters flew towards the white figure of the Great Fox. As they got closer they saw what had happened to it. It had crashed landed against a cliff face and battle damage would have been visible to a blind person.

Two of the 'wings' were slightly bent and the two lasers cannons had been damaged, a large hole was torn out of the side of the belly of the vessel and small pits where laser cannons had hit it were clearly visible.

"… oh hell no.." Fox murmured. Three ships had appeared on their sensors. "You've got to be kidding me!" Falco yelled, "I can guess who they are" The three ships spun around towards the perpetrators of the damage.

"Long time no see pup" came the familiar voice through the comm.

"Wolf.. you just have to come the most damn inappropriate time don't you?" McCloud asked dryly, Krystal directed her eyes towards the three claw-like vessels heading towards them. "What did you do to our ship… to Peppy!?"

A well known purr came through her headset, "Ah.. Krystal we meet again, I have not yet forgotten about you and our parting at the Aparoid Homeworld"

"Panther.. just stay out of the conversation.. please" Krystal replied.

Panther Caroso was stunned into silence, "As you wish it my dear"

An evil hissing cackle emanated through the channel, "Heh heh heh… we did not do this…" chuckled Leon Powalski, "It's probably one of Falco's many disappointed ex-girlfriends trying to get revenge". Falco, always the firebrand didn't exactly defuse the situation by shouting, "Shut up Leon. Don't make me blast your ship!"

"What do you guys want? Wolf you can't seriously be desperate for another fight… again and again we're just going to beat you". Fox's ship stood firm and the six ships stood in a stand-off.

The three Wolfens had long since reached their sector and were facing them, their g-diffusers placed into neutral. The Arwing retaliated by priming their weapons.

"We didn't do this Fox. Hell, we only came to fight you again. Like I would give a damn about that stupid hare aboard your ship. 'Oh do a barrel roll Fox!' You guys are a joke". Wolf, as if to emphasise his point, gave a hearty laugh and his cybernetic eye twitched with anticipation. "Come on tough guy, you've beaten us before due to luck but never again will that happen"

Fox sighed to himself, "Alright Falco, Krystal, let's beat these guys once and for all"

"These losers are gonna be pulverised when I'm finished with 'em" Falco murmured.

The six ships flew towards each other and opened with their laser cannons, Wolf as per usual flew straight after Fox and the other four ships split up into pairs doing the dance of battle over the mountain range. Krystal looped over the top of Panther's ship and fired a blast into his wing, he deflected it with a quick barrel roll and fired back. Falco and Leon swooped close to the ground, Falco pushed his ship alongside the chameleon's and slammed his wing against the other one's vessel.

"You ain't so tough Star Fox, is that all you've got to take us with? At least you put up a challenge at Sargasso" Wolf grinned to himself and rolled the joystick to the right. His vessel banked to right and deflected some well-placed blasts with a timely roll.

Fox looked down at his motion trackers, looked up again but then his eyes darted back down to it. Something wasn't right. There was a seventh dot on it…

He checked the direction and found out it was coming from the Great Fox.

Leon, Panther and Wolf regrouped on the far side, "What's the matter Falco? Ya scared?" Leon mocked, he laughed maniacally as if it was a private joke.

Falco narrowed his eyes and his Arwing swung itself towards Leon's Wolfen, he fired several green laser blasts at his foe and the Wolfen suddenly caught on fire, Falco's eyes widened.

"What the hell..? I didn't even hit him with them"

Wolf barked over his comm, "you're not supposed to shoot us you stupid pigeon!"

"What are they talking about? Of course Falco's supposed to shoot him… wha..?" Krystal looked out of the right of her cockpit and gasped.

An incredible bird-like scream rang out and a large dark blue/black dragon with glowing yellow eyes was hovering next to the two squadrons. It had bright orange wings that sparkled in the sunlight and it also had huge sharp teeth. It looked as though it was made almost completely out of metal. The dragon opened its huge maw and breathed out strange coloured fire filling the air around it with sulphur and heat, just for effect of course.

"Ridley! You're not supposed to be following me. Get back to the _Exemption_"

Wolf barked the sentence almost with spite, the metallic bird seemed to understand this.. but Fox knew that it wasn't going to comply. It looked… too barbaric for that.

"If you do that I'm going to report you to…" just before Wolf could finish his sentence the giant dragon, or Ridley as he had been called, lunged at Wolf's ship and caught it in his claws, he grabbed hold of it and shrieked loudly.

"Wolf!" Panther shouted, for once feeling the emotion others called panic. He careered his Wolfen up towards the bird and fired once with his laser cannons. The red bolt hit Ridley in the chest, he cried out with a strange cry of pain and looked towards Panther's ship. He fired off a plasma bolt out of his mouth, which caught Panther's vessel on the wing sending it shooting towards the ground. It hit the mountain face with a dull explosion.

Star Fox was immobilised by the shock of what had happened, Fox watched the scene unfolding with silence. Falco's eyes were wide with terror. This thing was destroying Star Wolf. Wolf's ship was caught in a death grip and the battered ship struggled to move, "Stop it Ridley! I'll set the others on you and you'll have no chance of escaping alive."

Ridley ripped the ship in half and picked up the dark figure inside, Wolf's fur rustled in the wind and he looked up into the gigantic space dragon's eyes and only felt one thing… pure absolute terror. Ridley shrieked his alien cry and prepared to rip the squirming enemy in two, but then strange sounds were heard. He raised his head and looked to the left and saw a large black thing materialising in the sky.

Blue and black particles were appearing out of nothingness and turning into a strange shape. It was an almost 2D object that seemed to look like a portal, a blue spiral in the centre rotated quickly and the black particles emanated outwards. It was huge, taking up what appeared to be a large piece of sky and strange objects were being discharged from it.

The monster looked down at his prey, snorted and dropped Wolf. Then it swooped off into the distance towards the black portal.

Fox gasped and flew his Arwing underneath the falling figure, Wolf managed to grab hold of the edge of the wing with his claws. He scrambled up the side of the ship and crouched down on the wing. "… he betrayed us.." the feral Wolf muttered.

"_What the hell_ are you talking about!?" Fox hissed.

The portal began pulsating and suddenly tiny black particles started flying out of it, they darted forwards and soon more and more began to appear. The three Arwings flew over towards the portal, where Ridley was hovering. He looked at them, his shining orange eyes unblinking.. motionless… angry.

Suddenly the black particles grouped together, turning into clumps of darkness and then bunching up even further. Until they suddenly changed colour and sat their, hovering in the air was a... wooden _pirate ship?_ The vessel was floating, aided by a large propeller on top.

Ridley swooped down onto the top of the flying boat and landed on the deck, Fox stared at the creature and saw that smaller ones surrounded him. Strange creatures that had defensive shells surrounded the huge being, also fungal-like brown blobs crowded the space dragon.

The ship started to move towards them and Falco was muttering to himself in his cockpit, Krystal stayed silent and watched the strange spectacle unfold, all members of Star Fox were so stunned that they merely gazed at the ship in awe.

The Airship levelled up with the three Arwings until they could see what was happening on board. Wolf stared at the large figure standing next to 'Ridley' and growled to himself.

"Bowser! What is the meaning of this!?". Wolf barked, "Why has Ridley betrayed us… why have _you_ betrayed us?". Fox's eyes searched the deck for who Star Wolf was talking to when from behind Ridley a large creature strode. It was bipedal… yet it looked as much a strange creature as Ridley, it had a large shell covered in spikes along with a tuft of dark red hair on it's head. It had a reptilian grin and it chuckled to itself, it was obviously much more civilised than Ridley was, yet it still had en evil air to it.

"Stop kidding yourself Wolf!" the being shouted, it strode up to the side of the ship flanked by a pair of Koopa Troopers armed with strange looking blasters. "You would of betrayed us if we'd given you the opportunity, we're merely doing a pre-emptive strike as it were"

Wolf leapt from the wing of Fox's ship onto the flight deck of the ship, dozens of the strange turtle beings raised their rifles at him and surrounded him.

"I would neverof betrayed you" he said calmly, "I know that it's quite tempting for you and Ridley to disobey _his_ orders and try to kill me off, so that you get a bigger share. But for once Bowser, just learn to self-satisfy your damn greed!" Wolf almost snapped the last sentence.

"What the hell is going on…?"Falco whispered through his comm..

Ridley cocked his head at their ships and gave a shrill shriek, flapped his wings in a flourish and took off, he sat on top of the propeller with his talons wrapped around the pole eyeing up the three Arwings.

"Bwahahaha!" Bowser laughed to himself with a monster-like chuckle, "You seriously don't think that me and my little bird friend here would let you walk away with our shares of the prize… we're going to drop the Phazon, escape through good ol' Zant's portal and guess what my little furry friend? You ain't coming with us!"

Ridley gave a shriek to make the point clear to Wolf who was back-pedalling towards the edge of the ship. The Koopa's walked him up to the edge of the ship and armed their weapons.

Suddenly from the dark portal another vessel flew out and zoomed in above them, it had a claw like shape and was a strange orange colour with a green cockpit. Some of the Koopas looked up and then it swooped over them firing large missiles.

Several of the Koopa Troopers were instantly disintegrated by the shots and huge holes were burnt in the ship, Ridley gave a terrific roar recognising the ship immediately. He jumped off the Doomship and gave chase screaming in his alien tongue.

"Ridley! You idiot! Come back!" Bowser ordered, he turned to Wolf who back flipped onto the Arwing behind him. He waved coyly and Bowser clenched his fist. "Shoot them down!" he barked and several cannons appeared from the side of the ship.

The Arwings flew away from the Doomship and several Bullet Bills were launched behind them as they went. "Unleash the dark substance and escape into the Twilight portal!" Bowser roared, and he then smiled to himself, "Wow, it's awesome to say such cheesy words and know they actually mean something". A large hatch opened up at the bottom of the shop firing a large ball covered in a shimmering blue substance towards the surface of Corneria.

The crippled Doomship banked to the side and flew back towards the portal, Bowser stood on the back of the vessel, his eyes locked with Fox's and he watched him chuckle.

The last thing he saw of him was Bowser's vessel dissipating into the blue-y blackish fog in the centre of the portal.

"Things just got hectic guys.." Falco remarked as the four pilots looked down at the blue substance slowly seeping out of the impact crater. Wolf broke the silence with a simple sentence designed to explain the gravity of the situation, "Ah crap…"

* * *

If anyone could see the sight of the _Exemption_ sitting there in the middle of space, they would of laughed.. for an extremely long time at what they saw.

What they would of seen was a large space station surrounded by an assortment of strange spacecraft, heavy battleships and space fighters all from different worlds.

Here, in the Dimensional Rift was where their master plan would come to fruition.

He stood there, at the viewscreen on the _Exemption_ biding his time_,_ watching, gathering information and formulating his evil designs. He stood there, his eyes glancing over the vast armada of craft, all of them from different universes ferried here to the space station launching invasions of different universes.

He could see Bowser's Doomships, a whole flotilla of them sitting there looking like children's playthings. He could see a Space Pirate frigate, one of the key factors in his plans and home to the cancerous element instrumental to what he hoped to achieve.

He stroked his large moustache with wonder and pulled his goggles down over his eyes.

He'd built this station himself! The whole thing.. with the help of certain powerful friends of course, he'd been damn lucky to build it right on top of the Dimensional Rift where all the barriers between worlds were weak. Using the powers of one of his 'allies' he could open portals to any of the worlds, send in a strike force to deposit Phazon and using… _never mind.. I cannot refer to her _he thought to himself. None of the irrational fools who were aiding him knew of her… he'd found her at the brink of destruction and offered her a deal.. one which she couldn't dare to refuse. No, not even the Dark Hunter could refuse Dr. Ivo Robotnik!

The large man cackled to himself, Dr Eggman would control the Universe. And for once no stupid Hedgehog would be able to stop him. As they say, it's harder to break twigs when they are bunched together. And no people fail as often as the losers he'd gathered together.


	2. Chapter 2 The Exempted

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The dull screeching of metal against metal was the only sound in the abyss that made up the space station _Exemption_… apart from the crunching sounds of one.. no two beings knocking themselves against everything as they climbed up the lonely shaft.

One of the figures, a canine like creature was pushing it's legs against the side of the ventilation shaft, and clutching onto the beast's shoulders was a strange little imp with a large helmet on it's head. The Wolf turned his head to make sure the imp was secured onto his back and continued climbing up the metallic, cold shaft.

The imp had white skin flanked by an almost second layer of black skin, she had large yellow eyes with a red interior, glazed over from exhaustion. She was pushing the other way with a strange orange mass of goo that extended into a hand emanating from her hair.

She was wearing a strange ornate helmet that somehow was staying on her head and she was strangely voluptuous for a disfigured imp and had strange luminous blue tattoos dotted across her limbs.

"Come on! There isn't much further to go!" she snapped.. "I think..". Midna, as she was called could see the hole above where the ventilation shaft curved into a vertical axis. The wolf she was riding had piercing blue eyes and a strange earring. It sniffed the cold artificial air and coughed slightly, it pushed harder manoeuvring the unlikely pair up towards it. Midna grabbed hold of the ledge with her arms and heaved herself up.

Behind her Wolf Link barked and began to fall, but she then reached forwards with her hair and grabbed his waist heaving him up behind her. The two companions looked at each other in bemusement. The Wolf was panting heavily and he lowered himself for Midna to climb on his back, the strange pair continued down the vents undeterred. "How much longer until we find the control room of this damn thing?" Midna chimed in sarcastically.

She blinked and gave a noise of disdain, "Come on Link…", she then kicked into Wolf Link's flanks and they sprinted down the dark tunnels.

A giant television screen sat there, it jettisoning the images of the Wolf and his imp friend to a figure who knew them only so well. The figure watching them wore an ornate robe covered in the same style of markings as the shadow imp, but also had a strange bug-like helmet over his head. Zant, king of Twilight screamed out in frustration at being followed.

"Calm down Zant.." came a low voice behind him. A figure dressed completely in black walked into the room behind him, he wore a mask that covered most of his scarred face and atop it was a pair of large horns built into the helmet.

He wore an extremely disturbing skintight dark suit and walked into the room with an air of almost regal superiority. "But I thought they would never follow me!" came the frantic reply from a supposedly evil man. "The portal was supposed to close... I... I CLOSED IT!"

Zant turned his head to him, "Black Shadow… what would you do in a situation like this?"

The man chuckled to himself, "Well, I would kill them the first chance I had but you won't be able to do that while they're in the ducts. They'll probably come out in the room where Geoform 52-B is and he'll finish the little bastards off"

Zant gave a little laughter of his own and groaned, "These two are a headache.. I thought I had killed the little imp girl!" Black Shadow smirked at him with an almost patronising demeanour, "You can't seriously find those two irritating? It's an animal with a little weak girl on the back!". Zant screamed with anger and drew two swords of Twilight and prepared to slash at his foe, Black Shadow jumped back and withdrew one of the Dark Cannon pistols that he'd been supplied with.

"Don't try it Zant.. you know Ganondorf will be pissed if you touch me with those glow sticks of yours" The king of Twilight muttered something under his breath and slid the two swords back into their holsters, Black Shadow smiled sweetly at him. "Good decision… now let's wait 'till Bowser returns and then we can get back to subjugating your world"

_I know you're there…please come out. I promise I'll feed you some more if you wake up._

In front of Dr Eggman was a huge pulsating sack of glowing, pulsating liquid chemical, behind it were several more all stacked against each other in the form of a giant vat.

"Wake up my dear, your breakfast has arrived!" the Doctor smiled.

Within the pit of the purple element, several blobs of it begin to clump together. Gradually they started to form a humanoid shape and eventually it stopped.

Stood there was an armoured person, clad in a dark purple/black suit. It screeched in an alien tongue and struggled against some of the bonds that held it.

"Are you all right my dear?" Eggman jeered, behind him a pair of Lizalfos walked in, armed with strange weapons designed to guard him against attacks from the Dark Hunter.

"We've come to feed you some of your favourite food!" he mocked, "Phazon!". He cried the word in an almost uplifting attitude not at all fitting the sombre and depressing mood.

The figure he was speaking to was damaged, noticeably. She, if you could it a she, had a large helmet with a light blue T visor built into the front of it. It seemed to much like a barbaric creature to have been born with the armour.

"Dark Samus.. do you want your Phazon or not? We need you to create more of it for us, and in return... we will spare you and feed you the leftovers.."

The being gave an almost saddening wail and looked at the huge vat of Phazon, small arcs of electricity darted across the surface of the almost sentient matter. Eggman had found Dark Samus before all the others, it was because of her he'd concocted his plans and around her they were designed.

He'd found her at the edge of death on a strange world called Phaaze, the planet was about to rip itself apart but Eggman, seeing the potential for the barbaric monster pulled the Hunter into the portal taking with the ability to create Phazon and in so making herself a living Phaaze. In effect, she was the harbinger of reality's doom.

Using her Phazon, Eggman was planning to destroy every single planet in space-time allowing it to seep through and destroy others. The few that were not infected by 'The Great Poison' were ruled over by Eggman... and whichever of his allies that were left.

He marvelled at the ingenuity of it all and how he, Ivo Robotnik was such a genius to come up with it. He knew that his partners were too greedy to follow the plan, so in allowing them to help they were playing right into his hands, gradually killing each other off.. the fools.

Eggman turned to one of the Lizalfos, one of the minions Ganondorf had brought with him, picked up the thrashing monster. He threw him off the sheltered balcony from which they stood and the screaming lizard landed headfirst in pure orange Phazon.

It started mutating instantly, it's changing bones split into three segments and it grew to three times it's size before giving a scream and ripping itself apart. It dissolved into the substance quickly, it's nutrients becoming part of it's energy. Dark Samus, having watched the spectacle turned back to the Phazon vat and dumped it into her pool. Writhing with pleasure the alien dived into the cancerous substance and began absorbing it.

Eggman grinned to himself, The_ mindless fool.._

He picked up the Lizalfos' Dark Cannon, turned to the other one and fired a blast into its chest turning it into a trophy. He kicked the trophy into the pool and walked away stroking his moustache thoughtfully.

Meanwhile back on Corneria, Ridley was getting extremely angry… even more angry than usual which said a lot for a genetically modified space dragon infused with Phazon and cybernetic implants. He had once again caught scent of his old hated enemy, the Hunter.

The enormous space dragon launched another plasma bomb at his enemy's hated gunship, he saw it fly around the peak ahead of him and loop back on it's self.

Ridley shrieked and tried to fire plasma in it's path but they merely sizzled against the shield on the green cockpit viewport, he irately chased her again back towards the portal from which she'd came.

Instead of heading there, Samus Aran flew her ship towards the crashed Great Fox, the ship that Ridley had brought down earlier with a well-placed jamming device to make way for the invasion force.

The spacecraft roared into a tiny slit on the extremely large white capital ship's underside and out of sight. 'Omega' Ridley, his orange eyes unblinking growled and flew towards it himself preparing to cleanse his existence from her fowl presence forever.

The Gunship slowed to a halt, and a hatch opened from inside it. It hissed open and an orange figure walked away from the vessel, she scanned the room with her extremely advanced visor and held her arm cannon firmly. Samus Aran, Bounty Huntress ran down a long corridor in an effort to escape the incoming storm. She wore a large alien battle suit, created solely for her lithe frame by her Chozo guardians, and combined with her dexterity and skill in warfare she was a formidable opponent. She ran into what appeared to be a bridge area of the vessel, she looked around and scanned the room quietly.

SHIPS LOG: Data 12334 Recording 54

Large explosion followed by shrieks

"This is Peppy Hare, broadcasting on an open channel, reporting emergency code Alpha! Can anyone hear me?" a frantic and frightened drawled voice came through the recording.

"We are under attack by a strange bird creature armed with extremely heavy weap…

Intense Static

"Extreme caution is required.. we can't keep it out much longer.." _Shrieks "_Oh.. Oh! No!"

Sounds of laser fire and blasters going off, loud roars pierce the recording

"Don't let him R.O.B! …AAAARGHH!!…."

_Long static…._

SHIPS LOG: Recording Terminated

Samus looked around the devastated ship's bridge and saw several bloodstains splattered dimly across the walls in a random matter. Behind her she heard faint and very familiar shrieks. She primed her arm cannon and before she knew it Omega Ridley had dived above from the skies in a large hole in the top of the bridge, she deftly activated her morph ball dodged a burst of flame the bird spluttered at Samus's spherical form and fired a missile into his abdomen. Ridley shrieked and as had become common practice, began to fight her.


	3. Chapter 3 The Resistance

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Huge globules of plasma rained down into the forest of the Mushroom Kingdom blasting away trees and disintegrating wildlife with a storm of deadly bolts. Hovering above the surface of the once mighty Kingdom were several strange organic looking spacecraft.

For several days now they had been firing huge living missiles at the surface of the world ripping parts of it to shreds and dropping huge nuclear weaponry that detonated wiping out entire civilisations.

Standing on top of a mountainside watching this intensely gruesome genocide being committed by a coalition of cowards and fools, was a small figure along with several allies he'd pieced together. They were an extremely motley group of individuals.

He had what appeared to be a dark cloak but what was actually a pair of wings, piercing yellow eyes and a silver mask over his extremely small and spherical body.

He was known as Meta Knight. For several weeks now, him and his allies had been fighting back against a huge assortment of creatures from multiple universes that had been attacking this world. Wandering through multiple portals dragging together what could almost be considered a rebellion against whatever foes they fought had united them with a common goal, to find the source of this threat.

Standing alongside him were two quite short humans. One clad in red overalls and the other in green. Both of them had slightly comedic expressions but were obviously powerful, they were the Mario Brothers. From what Meta Knight had learnt they were both denizens of this world… apparently not born there but lived and had become famous heroes there.

Mario was staring at the alien vessels as they dropped biological weapons onto a rebel camp just outside of Toad Town wiping out all resistance, he looked further to the east and saw that Glitzville was finally about to fall with many portions of the suspended platform on fire. Next to him was his brother Luigi, a lot taller but evidently more cowardly. He still however had the fire in his eyes that constituted him as a warrior to Meta Knight.

Accompanying them was a green reptile like creature from their world called Yoshi, it was fully sentient but it's almost irritating pacifistic view on everything annoyed Meta Knight beyond belief even though he knew that the… thing had combat prowess.

Next to them were some of the travellers they'd picked up from travelling through the worlds to fight the coalition. A large gorilla and a chimpanzee, both clad in strange human like clothing. The larger primate donning a red tie, and the smaller one with a cap. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, being kin were completely inseparable.

Also present were a trio of swordsmen from a distant world torn apart by war, magic and now an invasion by Space Pirates. Marth, Roy and the warrior Ike armed with a huge sword known as the Aether. Both of them were survivors of a huge raid by aliens but had since helped the resistance fight across numerous worlds with their swordplay.

Several other strange beings were there with them, they had all killed their fair share of creatures that had seeped into their dimensions like worms and struck down many of their friends and family. For example, a small electric mouse along with some other almost sentient animals from its world where humans and smart animals lived alongside each other in harmony. An almost comedic looking 'Pokemon', a strange fluffy pink ball with large blue eyes was next to it kicking a stick along the ground. Meta Knight didn't doubt its power though; it had helped him fight the invaders of his own Dream Land and hadn't disappointed.

"So we know where this base is?" came a voice behind him. Meta Knight swiftly turned, his natural reaction to the unknown was always violence but he lowered his sword when he saw who had spoken. Leaning against a tree in a dress that even though covered in the dirt and mud from dozens of dimensions, still gave the human princess a regal beauty to her.

"... you mentioned that all these beings leaked in from somewhere?" Zelda repeated.

Meta Knight glared at her, "Yes that's what I said, all of this dark portals eventually lead into a crossroads". He glanced back at the group of allies he'd accumulated for himself.

"We've even received word from some spies we've placed that all of these forces that have massed against our peoples originate from one point-" "The middle of nowhere…" came a silky voice that echoed slightly.

The voice came from behind him again, "Basically yes.." the small soldier replied.

"You've returned I see?" He looked at where she was and a carbon copy of himself walked towards him. Meta Knight gave a slightly out of character chuckle and slashed at her with his sword. She managed to deflect it with her own clone sword but was forced back by several blows more. "Your sword skills are evidently no match for the real thing Gandrayda"

The clone Meta Knight suddenly shape shifted back into it's original form, that of a purple and slender humanoid woman. She giggled to herself with joy and walked towards the party.

Her flame-like hair wafted in the wind filled with the silt of ash from the burning world.

Gandrayda had been the best of the group's spies sent to find out the point of origin for the enemies attacking their homes. A shape shifter, she originated from a futuristic yet heathen galaxy where barbaric aliens attacked regularly. She'd found her way to him through a large portal that was left open, as the subjugation of her Universe had taken a lot longer than anticipated with unexpected resistance from the 'Galactic Federation'.

"Can we just hurry up and get to wherever this place is?" asked Ike impatiently with a cool air about him, sounding almost as if he didn't care. "It's no good waiting here for them to come and destroy us, we need to gather everyone together and attack this pla-"

"Can-a you shut up.. please?" Mario asked him, staring without fear at the mercenary, "Until we know what-a this place is we cannot attack it, right?" Ike glowered at the plumber and snorted. "Fine, let's just wait here to get bombed"

Gandrayda smiled coyly at him and walked slowly towards him with an almost seductive smile, Ike looked away and grinned to himself. "And what do you suppose you do Mr Big Bad Swordsmen, hmm?". Her face drew close to his and she stared into them, her lips curved in a grin. "Get yourself ripped to shreds by laser cannons and numerous Phazon infused th-" She was interrupted by an outburst from Meta Knight, "Phazon...?"

The shape shifting alien looked at him, "I have to tell you what we're up against"

The others drew in close to her, the Kongs clambered on top of some trees branches and sat down near her. Gandrayda withdrew in disgust.

"These beings that have invaded us, are obviously not a single species" she began.

"They are multiple cultures that somehow managed to come together through these portal devices and begin an alliance. They are using an element from my universe to invade our worlds and begin despoiling them"

Meta Knight's yellow emotionless eyes narrowed, "So you already knew that this … Phazon was being spread around and didn't seem fit to tell us?"

Gandrayda frowned at him, "No I didn't assume. The effects looked similar but I never would of thought.. look. This stuff was destroyed! By a former colleague of mine back in my world… in fact she even killed me".

This was met with silence, "And-a yet here you are" remarked Luigi. The humanoid shot him a glare and he slinked back nervously. "I don't know how it happened.. but I just woke up on a planet free of wounds I'd accumulated. I'd betrayed this woman after being influenced by this Phazon myself but it all disappeared from our world, I don't know what happened but I think Aran destroyed the source or something"

"Enough of the science lesson," Meta Knight muttered, "Back to the issue. Where is the enemy headquarters?" Gandrayda sighed, "It is in the middle of space… from what I could tell it is home to a weak dimensional rift of some kind allowing these portals to be created there. The base itself is what appears to be a gigantic space station with the core of a planet inside it to give it a semi-decent gravity and eco-system. Word there is that some other beings have managed to break into it and are searching around the place for answers without even joining this resistance." She paused for a breath.

"The space station is surrounded by a huge armada of different warships and spacecraft from different worlds and different technologies are involved, they are so strange. Some are so crude while others are advanced and powerful. It makes me laugh how stupid some people are." Gandrayda turned into a myriad of different people in a sequence.

"These people are some of the leaders of this coalition, I could only gain a few names.

One is called Bowser," the Mario Brothers and their companions stiffened at the name and Mario angrily growled to himself, "Another is called Ganondorf," This drew similar looks from Princess Zelda from the Kingdom of Hyrule. "Black Shadow, Zant, several beings from my own world. I even knew one of them, a large beast called Ridley."

She looked around, "You see. Phazon 'corrupts' living things of any kind, it mutates them into sickly animals. Destroys and reforms eco-systems and worst of all, has negative effects on the minds of any sentinent being driving them to edge of insanity and back again. From what I've heard this alliance has secretly kidnapped people from their worlds and experimented on them with Phazon like what used to happen in my world… things we won't be able to comprehend exist there. At the end of the Universe."

"How did you breathe if it's in space?" questioned Marth, "And how did you get to the space station itself?"

"It was weird, the physics in that area of space meant that I could breathe perfectly fine and from what I could tell, those wooden ships from this world don't even have their own atmospheres. There is no need for them. I changed into an alien trooper with a jetpack because there is Oxygen and then snuck onto the nearest ship, a humongous flagship for Bowser's fleet. An ultra modern Doomship about 6 times bigger than normal housing huge guns. It's as though they expect us to go and attack them their at some point..."

Everyone was silent for a moment; Meta Knight was about to break the silence before hearing a familiar whine. He grabbed his cloak and suddenly disappeared into thin air just as a laser blast hit where he had been standing, he reappeared and spun his sword out with one hand. The others in his party all prepared to fight.

Behind them several Space Pirate drop ships hovered up the Cliffside firing turrets at the group, they managed to dodge all that was fired at them and eventually the transports deposited their payload of multi-ethnic soldiers. Koopa Troopas clad in power armour and Phazite Armour wearing Hammer Bros jumped from the side. They weren't anywhere near as weak as they'd been, with the exchange of technologies, the soldiers were now crack troops armed with laser cannons and occasionally a Dark Cannon that would turn any being it hit into a trophy, the worst fate imaginable.

Meta Knight deflected several blasts with his cloak and sliced his sword into the upper chest of a Koopa behind him facing backwards, he managed to flip out the way of another flurry of bolts before slashing some Goombas that had jumped him.

Behind the struggling group Gandrayda was creating discs of energy and blasting the Koopas and Space Pirates electrocuting them, she saw that several were surrounding her so she managed to swiftly dodge several lasers using only her dexterity and kicked multiple enemies in the face knocking them down.

The Kongs meanwhile fought away a group of Hammer Bros, DK battered away one of them with a quick flick of his huge hairy arms, he saw one of the drop ships come flying towards him, it's gun turret roaring away and he jumped forwards. Diddy Kong deftly jumped onto his square back and managed to jump further into the air using his uncle as an extra footstool he activated the jetpack he possessed flying on top of the transport.

A Space Pirate put it's head out of the view port and fired a shot towards him but Diddy Kong dodged it, grabbed the gun with his tail and head butted the Trooper. He gave a primate laugh to himself and caught a Bob-Omb DK threw to him. He then rolled it through the view port and scampered away from it.

The vessel detonated from the inside and drifted away before splitting into several pieces and it exploded on the other cliff face. Mario blasted a fireball towards a Hammer Brother disintegrating it's weapons but it managed to dodge the full blast.

It then lunged forward grabbing the plumber around the neck, it shook him around and began trying to strangle him using superior strength given to it through the armour. Mario tried to push it away but found himself sinking into unconsciousness.

The Hammer Brother grinned evilly but then had his head blown away from a laser blast meant for the struggling hero below him. Mario deftly jumped away from it's corpse and punched the Koopa that had fired at him, he knocked it over just like in the old days. Then he picked up the armoured shell and threw it off the cliff.

Marth, Roy and Ike meanwhile used magic to defend themselves from the laser blasts and begin chopping limbs off in their dozens. Zelda summoned Light Arrows to use and began to fire yellow blasts at any foe that came near catching a Koopa in the face

. Meta Knight swung his sword around and it struck against the Phazon armour of a mutated pirate that shrieked at him. It blindly began fire it's cannon at him before having it's arm severed by the Dream Land denizen's sword.

It screamed at him and then was decapitated in one stroke, Meta Knight felt no emotion as he struck down his foes, only a sense of higher peace with himself. The _only_ way to kill was to do it without thinking about it.

Eventually all of the attackers were finished off by the combined attacks of the Resistance and the corpses of numerous Koopa Troopers, Phazon imbued Space Pirates and Hammer Bros littered the blood soaked dirt. The plateau on the mountainside was yet another battleground. Meta Knight didn't understand why these people had eliminated some worlds, poisoned others, allowed others to remain free with only a government change... it was all too confusing, even for him.

The group came together again and Mario walked in front of Meta Knight to his chagrin.

"We have-a learnt that this-a portal is in the floating town of Glitzville" he told them with no hint of emotion, "We can-a commandeer one of these-a spaceships to take us there"

The others nodded and Gandrayda merely snorted to herself, as if taking directions from a portly little man was comedic. The group resolved to finish this once and for all.

* * *

Flames battered away at the Glitz Pit. Several dozen Koopa Troopers armed with powerful Dark Cannons were exterminating the population of Glitzville, the floating town once famous for it's gambling halls and for it's world-famous fighting hall.

The Glitz Pit had once been home to fighters from around the Mushroom World, desperate to gain money and fame… but this had all changed with the invasion.

The city was barely staying afloat and the neon lights that had once given the town an exotic look had gone dim and were replaced with the dark twilight of flames and destroyed buildings. In the centre of the town, some people were still fighting back and in the very middle was a scene Mario would of laughed at if I could see it.

"Feel the pain!" he yelled angrily. A Koopa was smashed away with a powerful kick, the receiver went flying through the air with a cry of pain. "Nobody messes with the Hawk or his town!" the golden bird cried, in a fever of battle covered in bruises and blood. He ducked down behind a piece of concrete that had come loose from the side of a building as a laser blast flew alongside him. It skimmed his golden mane taking off some of the hairs.

Rawk Hawk was outraged by this. He was a former champion in the fighting ring, until he'd been beaten by his old nemesis called The Great Gonzales, he was a bipedal golden bird with a large beak wearing lots of jewellery, once upon a time he had been the greatest in all of Glitzville's fighting rings and he was still strong... albeit slightly older.

Another drop ship came down towards the town blasting several buildings as it came in,

Rawk Hawk used one of his powerful aerial manoeuvres he'd learned over the years to jump out of the way of some shots before grappling with a Koopa. He held onto the flailing creature with his left arm and smacked it around with his right talon driving scratches across its soft underbelly. Next to him, another former Glitzville fighter, a Buzzy Beetle managed to pick up one of the Dark Cannons and fired it towards a Koopa, which was about to intercept the 'Feral Nuclear Reactor'. It blasted it and it's trophy form bounced away off the side of the town and into the clouds below.

Many more Koopa Troopers entered the central square firing blindly and grappling with the residents of Glitzville and gradually they began to retreat into the centre. Surrounded Rawk Hawk looked around in a panic. "These guys are the cheapest fighters I've ever seen" he muttered. He got into a fistfight with an armoured Koopatrol and asked it, "Why are you fighting against us, this is our damn world and you're seriously screwing it up"

The mutated Koopatrol smiled at him but then found himself with a large scorched hole in his chest from another fighter. He fell backwards away from Rawk Hawk who continued slamming away at the enemies approaching. "We're gonna lose!" cried one of the others, a Magikoopa who was loosing off magic blasts at the invaders. "Feel the RAAAAAWK punk or I'll kill you myself. These guys are the ones losing!" Rawk Hawk grinned to himself, he could be a military leader if I wanted to be…

The Koopas suddenly stopped shooting at a sudden order from their superiors. The Glitz Pit fighters looked around in bemused confusion and another dropship swooped in. On top of the vessel four small figures stood.

"Oh yeaaaah! Here come the Koopa Bros dudes! Cower in fear mortals…"

The four colour coded Koopa Troopas played their theme tune over the ship's speakers while Rawk Hawk stared on open mouthed. All four of them had ninja headbands on but strangely, they only wore a secondary layer of Phazite armour over their shells which gave them a powerful air to them. But of course, they were extremely anti-climate and egotistical in Rawk Hawk's eyes… _only he could be like that!_

"You guys are completely amateurs" the Hawk teased, "You haven't even done any of the dirty work yourselves". The Koopa Bros looked at him and then their eyes all glowered at the same time, the theme tune cut out.

"Red!" "Black!" "Yellow!" "Greeeeeeeeen!" they all cried in order, "We are the Koopa Bros. The coolest of the co-"

"Yeah shut up. You want to feel the Raaaaaaaaawk?" the golden bird asked. The other Glitz Ville fighters stared at him in anger and confusion.

"Yeah whatever.." Red said, "We were going to offer you dudes the chance to join Lord Bowser and help us conquer the universe! Wouldn't that be so awesome?"

Rawk Hawk stood motionless and thought about it, "No" he said abruptly.

The Koopa Bros glared at him and the four of them jumped on top of each other in a strange tower formation. "Fine then you bunch of losers" Red said angrily, "We're going to make you feel pain which you won't even be able to comprehend!"

They started spinning around at supersonic speeds and before the Hawk knew it was flying through the air as the tower of turtles zoomed into him. _Owwww_


	4. Chapter 4 Petey and the Phazon Chamber

She breathed heavily and leant against the Wolf cuddling his fur for warmth, the cold and slightly damp air in the chute wasn'She breathed heavily and leant against the Wolf cuddling his fur for warmth, the cold and slightly damp air in the chute wasn't making things easy. Midna giggled at Wolf Link's obviously human blush and went upright again to save him the embarrassment.

"Right," the imp said looking between the two directions, "I say we go.. to the right.."

Link looked up at her, bemusement in his eyes, Midna looked back and her piercing yellow and red eyes pierced his, she gave an evil smile. The Wolf rolled its eyes and sniffed both ways, Midna then kicked him to go to the right but he stayed still. "What are you waiting for?" she asked. Wolf Link then turned to go left instead and Midna shrugged to herself, before pushing her Fused Shadow helmet back onto her head properly.

The unlikely companions walked down the barren chute and Midna realised she was starting to get hungry; Zant had obviously disturbed her metabolism in some way with the curse he'd cast upon her. Suddenly light burst up ahead of them and Wolf Link, happy to see light for the first time for a while sprinted towards it, Midna held on for dear life and was bounced around like a rag doll. She clutched the wolf's mane and he jumped into the open room ahead of them smashing a glass panel in the process.

Midna groaned and stepped off Link's back, she shook her head and knocked some shards of glass away from her hair where they crumpled against the floor in a tinkling chorus, Wolf Link was panting softly and looked at her. Midna looked back and then glanced around the room they were in.

They were in a large hall, circular with several pillars at certain intervals around it and covered with a gelatinous substance that covered some of the walls. It was thick, dark and slimy and had bolts of lightening rippling across its torrid surface.Midna floated over to some of and looked at it with fascination, she touched it and turned back to Wolf Link. "This stuff feels really weird.." she mused to herself.

She noticed that the trace of liquid on her tiny black fingers started reacting and she cried out in surprise as it started growing in mass.

Suddenly the imp's right hand was covered in the Phazon and she screamed for help, Wolf Link bounced over to Midna and looked her over. He barked something at her and Midna remembered her hair. Her orange golden hair _moved_ out from behind the oversized Fused Shadow piece on her head and then morphed into the shape of a hand, she then grabbed hold of the Phazon substance and using the tiny amount of magic she had left protected her hair from being attacked by it. It grabbed hold of the Phazon covered arm and wrenched away the solidifying liquid in one pull.

It tore away from Midna's pores and she threw the stuff away in disgust, she looked back at Link and smiled at him. For once it was a kind soft smile instead of a sarcastic smile and in Wolf Link's opinion it made the imp look beautiful in her own way. There was a sound behind the pair and Wolf Link looked into the darkness and growled in expectation, evidently part of his new animalistic behaviour.

Midna floated over and set herself down onto the terrifically powerful creature's back, one solid sheet of the muscle that made her heart glow. It was a great feeling to know that a beast as opposed to a weak and crudely ineffective Hylian protected you and the Twili was glad of having him help her.. do whatever it was they were doing, she smiled with the knowledge.

The odd couple had followed Zant through a portal that had been created back in her own world called the Twilight Realm. Instead of fighting them the crazed usurper had fled into this world and the two had followed, not before being infected by magic that froze Link into his wolf form. The wolf trotted towards the centre of the room, where a deep penetrating layer of fog lay over the floor like a shroud. Midna scanned the room with her eyes and Link sniffed at the foul smelling floor, crinkling his nose from its disgusting stench.

A booming screech echoed throughout the hall and Link growled even lower, lowering his head and revealing his set of massive sharp teeth. Out of the shadows a terrifically large roar and then a high-pitched laughter emanated from the darkness, in front of Midna a large creature stumbled forwards on two legs.

It looked as though it had once been a plant but any resemblance was mostly gone now, and in place of leafs were a huge set of large teeth that had been mutated into a strange set of mandibles, Phazon oozed from it's pores and a goo like saliva dripped menacingly from its mouth and the stubby monster strode forwards, it had a halo of wilted flowers surrounding it's face that was completely made up of a set of teeth and it had two strange appendages in place of it's arms.

On top of the thing strapped on it's head, was a small sentient being, it had a small shell and a strange blue mask on its face. It had a reptilian body and was carrying a strange looking paintbrush. The creature removed the headscarf and spoke.

"Dad said there was intruders aboard," the turtle mused, "I didn't think they would be worth the trouble, a dog and a weird looking imp?" The child giggled to itself again, "I guess I may as well tell you who me and my buddy here are, I don't know if you can understand"

Wolf Link barked at the small figure and Midna floated off his back as well, "What do you want?" she asked him. The turtle made a confused face and smirked at her, "Well that's weird.. I didn't think something as ugly as you could speak"Midna was hurt by that comment and her face fell, "I'm son of the great King Bowser! And this here is my good little pet Petey. Say hello Petey!"

The large mutated plant made a strange sound, that didn't seem to fit it's appearance at all and it had what appeared to be a sad expression according to Midna's reading of its body language… the thing was sentient?

"We're trying to find a dark lord called Zant" she shouted sternly, "We don't want any trouble with you".

Bowser Jr chuckled to himself, "Oh yeah that guy! Dad said that he was a complete moron and he'll probably have him killed soon."

Midna looked down at Wolf Link who was listening in, "Yeah that sounds like him" she muttered to him.

"Anyway, we're going to have to kill you now. We can't let anyone get in our way, even if it is something as insignificant and pointless as a doggie and a little girl".Midna suddenly felt herself simmering as rage burst forth like an over spilling pot.

Petey Piranha roared at the pair of them and meandered into the chamber, Bowser Jr fired what appeared to be a globule of Phazon from his paintbrush that Midna managed to dodge. She jumped onto Wolf Link's back and the pair lunged forward dodging a huge spillage of Phazon that Petey had lobbed from its mouth and regurgitated onto the floor.

"Eurgh! This thing is revolting!" Midna cried as Link burst into a dash between the creature's legs dodging one of its legs trying to kick him. Another load of Phazon was thrown up right next to where Wolf Link was running and he managed to dodge some of the tiny blobs that were thrown around from the impact. Petey frantically kicked at the swift creature but to no avail, it roared in frustration and let loose another spray of goop.

Midna lifted up her golden hair into the shape of a hand and used it as a pole vault launching Link off the ground and towards the protrusion on Petey Piranha's chest, Wolf Link slashed away at it with his teeth much to the avid dismay of the plant that flailed to get him, Bowser Jr blasted a fireball out of it's mouth which Link dodged falling off the towering behemoth from the manoeuvre. Midna groaned as they hit the ground painfully and she battered away a fireball with her hair.

Petey Piranha knew the wolf was quick but even with the quite limited intelligence he had retained from his 'conditioning', he determined that flight would be the only way to effectively take out the furry beast. Almost comically, the creature fluttered into the air and Bowser Jr perched on his back yelling as he almost dropped his paintbrush from the sudden change of direction.

The shadow imp raised her hair above her head and conjured up an energy shield made from twilit particles that partitioned her from the airborne Piranha Plant disintegrating a Phazon bomb fired at her. She then groaned with the stress of homing Wolf Link's senses onto the creature, the wolf growled and jumped to an extraordinary height, which could only be reached by magic. He landed on the top of Petey Piranha clambering across it's large back.

Bowser Jr leapt over towards him slamming his paintbrush against the terrifying beast, it looks so much more ferocious up close, he thought. Link dodged a blow towards the face and swiped one of his sharp paws towards the reptile's face. A sudden jerk of Petey's back followed by a roar made the wolf and the imp stumble backwards almost falling off the towering creature. Bowser Jr chuckled wildly and stabbed at him with the sharp end of the paintbrush before bringing it up and firing a blast of paint like substance.

Midna deflected the oncoming blast with her hair and then powered up one of the strange red fields that appeared in her Twili magic, the area surrounded Petey's head and Bowser Jr struggled to climb away from it but then Wolf Link forced his way towards him in a single bound about to tear the little brat's head clean off.

Unfortunately for Link, Bowser was bluffing and he spun around unexpectedly slamming his paintbrush against the side of Wolf Link's hard flanks knocking him off the side of the mutated piranha plant. Midna slumped off him as he weakly fell down, firing a magic blast causing Bowser Jr to stumble away.

She then swooped down and back onto Wolf Link's powerful muscular flank pressing her small thin legs against his sides, she kicked together pressing him on. ink frantically barked at the huge leviathan that slowly walked over towards him before sprinting between his stubby yet still extremely oversized 'legs' that protruded from it's body.

Wofl Link then jumped upwards sinking his powerful fangs into the underside of Petey Piranha's body drawing a bluish purple blood that leaked out like a burst vein, it growled angrily and kicked Link aside knocking him over towards the wall, he slammed against it knocking the adrenaline filled Wolf into unconsciousness.

Midna looked back towards him with worry and then her large eyes widened even further as she watched Petey Piranha and, the still giggling with glee, Bowser Jr heading towards her. Malice in their eyes.


End file.
